MiniStories
by SasoDeiFan
Summary: A bunch of Short stories about different charecters from different stories....suckie description,great stuff inside! LeMoNs!Woohoo In every way.Every where you Turn!
1. Contents

**MINISTORIES! **

This is where my wifey (Brittany) and I type out short stories about who ever.

Like….

Tokyo Mew Mew,

Bleach,

Naruto Shippuden,

Death Note,

Fooly Cooly (Furi Curi or FLCL what ever you want to call it!),

And

Chobits.

**If you look over in the chapters, there are stories titled by the pairings. Review and We'll LOVE YOU FOREVER!! First Tokyo Mew Mew. **


	2. Instrumental moments

**This Is about Tokyo Mew Mew…..SO READ!!**

**And give us reviews….OR WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOU!!! At least until you review.**

* * *

Kisshu heard a sobbing girl while jumping through the trees at the park. He stopped to see who it was. Kisshu saw the love of his life on the ground sobbing. He walked up to Ichigo and placed his hand on her. Ichigo pulled him in to a tight hug. Grasping his back tighter and pulling him closer. 

"Ichi-chan what is wrong?"

"I knew it was wrong, my love for you, so I went with Ayoma-kun…"

Kisshu looked down at his red headed beauty curled up in a ball right by his chest. "And that made you cry?" Ichigo could barely talk in between cries.

"NO, that's not it….I knew we were meant to be went I saw Ayoma cheating on me. I thought I could forgive him b-but I just couldn't, so I left him."

"That bastard" Kisshu said under his breath.

"Kisshu you know how you were always asking me to come to your planet?"

Kisshu eyes lit up "YEAH, because I always loved you!"

Ichigo sat up and wiped her tears away, "Well take me now! I'm begging you!" He could see the will in her eyes even through the darkness.

"Well if is what you really want to….I'll do ANYTHING for my love!" And he meant it.

"Really!?" Ichigo got up and pulled Kisshu in to for a passionate kiss. The only time they ever kissed before it felt forced but now when their lips touched he felt sparks fly and his love for Ichigo grew.

**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Ichigo had most her stuff from her house. Scenes from last night replayed in her head.She questioned her self, Is this what she really wanted? 

She sat on the park bench and waited for Kisshu. As time Passed she questioned her self more and more.

"Do I Really Love Him?"

"Well I hope so!" Said a voice behind her. Ichigo jumped off of the bench and smiled sweetly at Kisshu.

"I am sorry did I scare you?' Kisshu asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course not! Are you ready?"

"YEAH! I have been waiting for this day for years now! I have been ready!"

"OK, lets go!" Kisshu picked up Ichigo and transported to his home planet.

When they arrived every thing was so different from her home. Most things looked like steel laboratories. Covered in chrome and aliens walked by to stop and look at Ichigo.

With Kisshu still holding her they walked up to one of the biggest buildings on the planet and Kisshu scanned his hand on a touch pad. The glass doors slid open and they walked in.

Ichigo gawked at every thing. Kisshu walked in to a room and put Ichigo on the bed.

"Ill be right back"

'Were you going?'

"to get you some clothes of course, put the ones you have now in that basket."

"o.k." Ichigo blushed When Kisshu left the room

Ichigo started undressing. One she was almost all nude she wrapped her self in the blanket on the bed.

Kisshu walked back in to the room. He just stopped and starred at Ichigo.

"Do you have the clothes because I don't think I will walk around here half naked?"

"I would rather enjoy that, but here are your and get them."

Ichigo pushed the covers off of her and stood up. Kisshu gawked at the goddess before him. She looked as though she had no flaw.

"WOW"

"Do you like what you see?"

She seductively walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him close so their lips could almost touch. "Because you know you want this."

Kisshu picked up Ichigo and threw her on the bed. He leaped on top of Ichigo. "Oh "

Ichigo's ears popped out of her head. She started purring at this sight of Kisshu exploring her body.

" Are you sure you want this?"

" Please Kisshu…. I need you to want me." Kisshu Took off his clothes. He pulled down Ichigo's panties and threw on the ground with the pile of their clothes.

Kisshu smiled deviously and placed himself by her entrance. He entered Ichigo.

Moans escaped Ichigo. With every move Kisshu made she felt pleasure serge through her body. Her nails clawed on to Kisshu's arm begging for more.

**

* * *

Well that is it hoped you liked it…I did this one mostly by myself (Brittany) Kylee is playing guitar hero…..This is my first mini story and sorry it is Soooo mini!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!**


	3. Running through my dreams

**heyy P thanks for reading the other chapters! Here is another one about sasosaku!!**

**Same as last time LEAVE A REVIEW!!! _Enjoy!_**

"Sakura I have to do this, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Please, Naruto, Don't go!! I don't think I can go on with you not here!"

"SAKURA" Naruto screamed. "If the Akatsuki track me down and come here…..I don't know what I would do!"

After that Sakura watched Naruto walk out the door. Tears come to Sakura's eyes, welling up. She felt like she was about to burst.

"NARUTO" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but she didn't hear footsteps coming through the door or Naruto's kiddish laughter. All she heard was the echoing of she words bouncing back to her.

* * *

1 month later

* * *

Sakura could still remember the day Naruto walked out on her. She still wished that she would see Naruto come through the door and hold her tightly and say….I Love You I never want to leave you again. 

That woul- A noise cut her of in mid thought.

"Who is there….Is that you…Naruto?"

"So you do know the 9 tail." That is all she heard and then her mind went blank.

Sakura Awoke in a cellar with different clothes on. Her hands and feet were tied to the chair she was sitting in. Where the hell am I she thought to herself.

"So you have awakened pink haired beauty."

" Who Are you!!"

" The Puppet Master"

"Who?"

"Sasori-the puppet master!"

"What do you want?" Sakura yelled. Sasori walked up to Sakura and gently touched her cheek.

"No need to be hasty, we need you to find the 9 tail, umm what do you call him…"

"I will never say anything to you about Naru-…"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence Sasori pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled away from his kiss and looked at Sakura, A grin spread across his face. Her eyes were still shut and she was in to the moment.

Sakura soon realized what she was doing, but she couldn't help but wanting more. Sasori was basically a god (well looks wise). He was so very attractive, very strong, looks like he could led things, and now a good kisser.

"did you like that, cheery blossom?" Sasori untied Sakura and pulled her to her feet.Sakura felt like punching him in the gut but she stopped and said, "don't ever try to shut me up again"

"well some one has an attitude problem, I should fix that."

"and how would you do that?"

Sasori pulled Sakura close. She had the urge to jump on Sasori right there but resisted.

"Sakura-Chan you are so pretty" Sakura gave in to her desires. She jumped on Sasori and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now why could't we do this earlier?" sakura giggled and kissed Sasori. His tongue started to explore her mouth and hers back. She could't shake the fact that someone was watching them though. She pushed her thoughts beside and pulled off Sasori's robe. Sakura started to rub his body up then down. Sasori loved this. He picked up Sakura and placed her on the desk he was on. He stripped her of most of her clothes.

Sakura's body is gorgeous,thought Sasori. Sakura smiled at the sight of Sasori eying her body. Sasori was kissing her along her collarbone. She let out a moan each time she felt his lips touch her bare skin. He enjoyed the sounds she gave. He gave her neck one last kiss, sucking it hard and breaking the vain underneath.Sasori heard foot steps coming down the hall in shock,He quickly got off of Sakura, But still wanting more. Sakura looked at him confused.

"Whats wrong?" Exclaimed Sakura eying him suspiciously.

"Some one Is coming, It sound like two pairs off footsteps!" Sakura jumped off the desk and on to the floor. She garbbed Sasori arm and pulled him close. He tried to risist her but hen knew he couldn't. Their lips meet and Sakura wrapped her arms around his shouders. Just then some one opened the door, It was Pein.

"We found the 9-tail" He through a tied up man on the floor. Sakura looked down at the body by her feet trying to get bis feet. Her eyes widened. The tied up man looked at Sakura with eyes full of sorrow.

Sakura dropped to her knees "Oh No,Im sorry, Naruto"

* * *

**My Wifey wrote this one!** **I hope you liked it!!!!**


	4. Lead me upstairs

**Just something small and pointless. **

How to Drive Deidara Mad

1. Ask him which restroom he uses  
2. Steal all his hair ties and replace them with a frilly pink ribbon.  
3. Tell everyone he gave Tobi roses, red roses  
4. Chop his bangs off  
5. Braid his ponytail  
6. Then chop it off  
7. Call him Deidei-chan  
8. Show him his chibi pictures  
9. Make a better sculpture than him and rub it in his face  
10. Replace his clay with play dough  
11. Call him a girly man or a manly girl  
12. Start saying yo at the end of your sentences  
13. When he is sleeping, dress up as Sasori's ghost and haunt him  
14. Tell him the National Institute of Art was going to give him a reward, only that at the last minute they decided Sasori deserved it more  
15. Ask him if he wears eyeliner  
16. Give him a prank call from Itachi and tease him about his art  
17. Put pink dye in his shampoo  
18. Read fan girl made lemon stories about him and Tobi to him  
19. Make him dress in Ino's clothes  
20. Ask him whypaints his nails black  
21. Ask him if he's emo  
22. Ask him if he likes Sasori  
23. Ask him if he likes Tobi  
24. Ask him if he feels like a pedophile with Tobi and Sasori  
25. Ask him if he likes ( random Naruto character), until he blows you up  
26. Then ask him where babies come from  
27. Ask him if his hands do naughtythings  
28. Give this list to Tobi  
29. Tell him to follow it and be a good boy  
30. Watch Deidara turn into a mental breakdown

* * *

**How'd ya like it? Gay hu? It's not really a story, but...I needed something new to do to pass the time. I don't mean to upset anybody, i love deidara and i myself think it's enough to get a chuckle out of.**


	5. Breakfast together

sl90:mkay! 3 u senpai

ok96: Hey! :) we could make this a totally rad fan fic, but like... not...?

sl90: sure but you might wanna make an extra chappy for the readers like the first part of the chat that we made around my picture :

ok96: I need to finish puppy love chapter four now that I think about it. Hm, Deidei. I love you.

DDC: I love you too, un.

sl90:i don't have anyone to love because i have already gotten over the whole hidan/jashin thing but not so much the jashin part :D

j-p-123: fine then...i have better whores anyways.

sl90:I. AM. NOT. A. WHORE.

ok96: I dont even think that. You know, the part where you said "I'm not a whore." you... have the skills to be one, but...I guess your not.

DDC: you make no sense.

ok96: I KNOW!

sl90: OMG I KNOW WHO I LOVE!

ok96: Your Senpai!?

sl90:OMG YOU READ MY MIND! I LOVE YOU SENPAI! 3

DDC: Yes yes, un. But the hamster is mine.

ok96: Why thank you dei sweetie, but I'm not your posesion like you may think I am... :)

sl90: some times i here "naughty" noises coming from bunny and hamster's room and i have to cover my ears with a pillow /

sl90: STOP ROTDLMAO SENPAI JUST STOP ITS GOING TO BREAK!!

ok96: Roll on the desk hu? KK

sl90: shut up i said S.T.O.P!

ok96: I'm super tired. I might just go to bed. Leaves on Deidara's back.

DDC: WE'RE GOING TO HAVE FUN TONIGHT!

ok96: Hellz ya! :O ...Right after Charley unlocks our door.

DDC: No matter, un. We'll use the kitchen.

sl96: fine then you guys go have your fun throws key at deidara and i'll go find someone and some hot tub and have even MORE fun than u guys.

ok96: I don't think a hot tub can beat a party when your husband has mouths on his hands. :P

sl90:...okay sorry senpai but i can do what i want...olk, AH STUPID!...i'll just put the dots back...that was fun while it HEY i want you to do thank you for getting you hand off the delet button.

ok96:You sure are intresting.

DDC: Off to the bedroom then, un! :L

sl90:but senpai can't leave me...i wonder whats taking sassy so long? i mean they are just damn hair products **(A/N: earlier the reason for sasori's not being is that he went to the mall to get hair care products)**

ok96: Okay, bye bye.

sl90:omg she really just walked to... the other side of the room nvm then. -.-' OH wait she is gone...she went to bed well then night! : WHERE THE HECK DID SHE GO AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SENPAI DISAPARED! im going to go check downstairs brb. she...is...on...the...couch...behind...me...i am so friggin blonde.

ok96: And you called me a dumb ass.

sl90:not that i really care but where is THATS BACKWORDZ NOT A NEW PHONE...u r a dumbass

ok96: now really, I seriously AM super cheesy friggin taco tired. :) you know, cheesy spicey PARTY Caiso Caiso

sl90: WHERE IS SASSY?! X/ BN.

OK96: uM MAYBE i'LL FIND OUT IN ... my dreams. Why was cap locks on? this whole AHHHH! NO!! wait... yes...


	6. Two in the morning

:)

There that's all you get, but thank you for acctually reading or in this case looking.


	7. Sure, I'll confess I love you

**Here ya go! Hope this is good enough. ANd, please, tell me what I should do with this. Well, I worte this for someone and they used it somewhere. But I just kinda wanted to post it!  
Guilty! (:**

Sakura was twirling a ceramic bird in her hands, between her fingers. She sighed. Sasuke had been gone for years now, Naruto had taken off looking for him, Sakura was alone...Kakashi would every now and then take her out for a friendly dinner, but she never had any fun. A sixteen year old should have had lots of fun by now right? With her friends and all. Nope, fun hadn't happened yet, for three years fun hadn't even been considered. Her parents had kicked her out a year ago because they couldn't stand being in the presence of such a depressed being. She fell back on her bed with her beloved bird in her hands.

"Katsu!" There was an explosion followed by two voices. She jumped up in panicked. She didn't know where to go. Her eyes fell upon a door.

"The closet!" She whispered to herself. Her feet fumbled to the door, she quickly opened it and fell inside. "Katsu!" Another explosion. She flinched and shut the door quietly. There she sat, balled up in the corner of her closet. This was the most she had been put through sense Sasuke left.

_"Sakura, I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me." Sasuke had his hand on the frame of her window, the wind was blowing just hard enough for his hair to sway. She got the full effect. The moon to the right of his head, stars surrounding it. "I won't come back." _

_"Sasuke, please...not me. Don't leave me...all alone." She had her hands held to her chest. Like she was holding his close to her. "I won't be able to take it." A tear rolled down her face and fell to the floor. IT was quiet enough to hear it drop. To hear it hit the floor. To hear her gasp as he leapt out of her room, into the trees. Even to hear her hit the floor, falling forwards. Into a black hole._

But it was different when Naruto left.

_"See ya Sakura-Chan!" She shook her head, "I promise to back soon. In fact, as soon as I can." She held onto her own shoulders as she shook her head looking at the floor, rocking back and forth. "Good bye." He turned to the gate of Konoha, on his way to fine Sasuke._

_"No..." She gasped and let go of herself, she started running towards Naruto as fast as she could. When she reached him, she jumped on top of him and sent them both to the floor. "I won't let you leave." She started to cry, "Naruto..." She tightened her grip on him. Naruto rolled over, she was holding onto his shirt collar now, sitting on his stomach. "You can't leave me, because...I have no one else." A tear fell onto his cheek and rolled off onto the shoulder of his coat. The sun shone brightly, enough to blind anyone's eyes. "You're my best friend." _

_"S-Sakura." He stood up and pushed her away, backing up and making his way out the gate. "I'm sorry."_

_"Good Bye." She held out her right arm and faced her palm his way closing her eyes._

"We were told she would be located here, un." A deep man's voice called out to his partner, who was pacing around her room.

**Review please, I have no clue what to do with this. SAVE THIS FIC POST.**


	8. Time Paradox

**I think we all need to take time off from, you know, serious life, kick off our shoes and breathe. So here's one of the best chapters I've ever uploaded in my life! Yay! Enter Mr. Bunny. Oh yeah, I'm writing in a six year old's point of view. So have fun and travel back in time! I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I think it has potential, so I'm going to keep it.**

**Miss Sobriety**** - Cute is what we aim for. I love this song! *Head bangs to an alternative song***

Daddy wasn't home from work yet, and Mommy was in bed taking a kitty nap. I didn't want to wake Mommy up just yet, because she's like a monster if she doesn't get enough sleep! So I sat in my room, under my bed waiting for her to get up so she could play with me. Long minutes passed and I was becoming extremely lonely, all by myself. I took a deep breath and turned onto my other side to stare at the wall. It was dusty down here and I wondered why Mommy and Daddy didn't clean under our beds. I reached out to try to brush it away from my face, I couldn't hold my breath any more! So I let it out fast and all the nasty dust went in my face!

"Ahh!" I spat, I didn't say it too loud, because Mommy was sleeping. I pushed myself away and used my hands to throw myself out from under the bed. A face was looking into my eyes now, he was quite cute I could tell, but I still lay very still. A plump little bunny! He was purple all around with long rabbit whiskers and a fuzzy tail! "Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head. I wondered if he could understand me.

"Mr. Bunny, they call me!" He danced with his words, and hopped over to me, crawling into my lap. "I can take you to a fun place." He offered. Should I go? I thought. Then nodded and loosened up.

"I'm really lonely here, so yes! But I don't want Mommy to be lonely when _she _wakes up, so it has to be fast!" He just looked at me, but when he spoke, his words were sweet.

"Okay! Come on! Lets go!" He jumped out of my lap and onto the floor, I followed him to my closet. He struggled to open the door, so I did it for him.

"Why are we going in here? I thought we were going to have fun!" I said, arms crossed in front of me. The bunny tapped one of his feet.

"Hold your horses Missy!" It said to me, and quickly added, "We're going to have plenty of fun in here! Don't you worry!" We entered the closet and shut the door behind us. Mr. Bunny mumbled something under his breath and told me to open the door again.

"Okay," I turned the door knob and stepped out, light was shining on my face. "Wow! Look at this place, Mr. Bunny! It's so pretty!" My mouth was hanging open, butterflies were fluttering about, other bunnies, all the colors of the rainbow came to greet Mr. Bunny. As they chattered, I looked all around, trees with sparkly dew on the leaves. The flowers were the most beautiful colors I had ever seen! It was a welcoming area indeed! Then I sensed someone behind me.

"Well hello there, Aleera!" Said a voice behind me. A small hand touched my shoulder. A friendly touch, and a smile from the tiny woman made me feel so happy to be there.

"Are you a fairy, ma'am?" I was having fun already, and we hadn't been there ten minutes! The pixie laughed and sat on my out stretched hand. Her pixie dust trailed behind her, falling onto my hand as she sat down. "How do you know my name, miss?" I asked curiously.

"I'm a pixie, and I know everything about you already. Theres nothing you will ever be able to hide from me in the world! Because I'm part of you." She touched the area on my chest that my heart was hiding behind. I didn't understand what she meant, but I knew she would tell me more. So I waited. "You see, I'm your... well." She tilted her head and looked at the sky, her hand on her chin while she was thinking.

"You're like my fairy godmother? Like Cinderella!" I smiled at her and sat on the ground, she flew to sit on a near flower.

"Well, sort of, but not completely, you see every fairy is assigned a child, and you are my child! I'm supposed to watch over you." She said between laughter. This world seemed to be quite giddy.

**I don't know where to go with that. So ideas? I'd like some please! Review if you read it. Flames are welcomed, but they will be ignored and used to make nice reviewers cookies! =^,^= I'm working on some other short chapters. If they turn out gay, then I won't post them!**

**Until next time! SasoDeiFan**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
